


It All Falls Down

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Young Azura is the best cure, when it gets to much and you just want to forget it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Summoning Heroes, fighting in a war, and trying to keep everyone alive is very taxing.And Kiran just couldn't take it anymore.





	It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, if you shove a teenager, or even an adult, it gets too much and you want to do is forget about it.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

It all just come tumbling down on this.

He’d been keeping it bottled up for so long, now he felt uncomfortable in his own skin, he was tired from all of this, and all he wanted to was to curl up and try to forget about this.

“Excuse me.” Kiran announced during the meeting for the next battle “I’ll be right back soon.”

He left without waiting any other words were uttered. All the more better.

He ducked away from everyone else, and retreated into his room, he flung his coat to a corner and pulled a blanket around him and then shut down completely.

He didn’t know how much time he wasted, he didn’t care. All day long he spent his time staring at the ceiling, asking himself why he was here, being a leader that he couldn’t. He felt like a worthless piece of shit, and he wanted to crawl into a hole where no one can see him.

There was a knock on the door, and when he blinked, the room was pitch dark, it makes it all the more tempting to not open the door.

“Kiran, are you there?”

It was Azura, but he still didn’t want to move from the spot.

“Kiran, please answer.”

He could ignore it, but he made a promise he would answer her call no matter the circumstances.

“The door is unlocked.” he said, hating how hoarse his voice was.

The door creaked when it moved, and the light from the moon poured inside, just barely. He turned himself to watch as Azura held a candle, her eyes wary.

“Hey.” he uncurled himself and sat up, feeling his bones cracking and his body aching. He didn’t know what he looked like in the little girl’s eyes. Probably a wreck and she shouldn’t be looking at someone like him “Something happened?”

The girl shook her head and approached the bed, and he almost recoiled away, fear that she would touch him.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he said.

She nodded, and he scooted back to get some space for her. She set the candle on the desk, and she snuggled into chest.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He breathed through his mouth, while carefully ran his fingers through her hair, finding comfort in doing the action.

“It feels too much.” he said, staring at nothing “I just need some time to adjust to this.”

He felt arms tightening around him.

“Don’t you feel like giving up?” she asked.

“I really do.” he closed his eyes, imagining what life with no war felt like “All I want right now is to laugh at myself and wonder how long will this go on.”

“Don’t give up, Kiran.”

“I will. I just.” he sucked in some air “I need some time adjusting.”

“I’m here for you.”

“I know.” he said quietly, eyes still in the dark but finding comfort in the embrace “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Azura is pretty easy to write with, because the child-looking manaketes aren't really fitting, since making them too child-like is uncomfortable to write. Azura's personality also fits in this one, since I do wanna hug Azura sometimes. Her quotes are so sad.  
> Until next time.


End file.
